


That Time With Aomine and Katy Perry

by brizamartian



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine being a dork, Drabble, Gen, Humor, International Fanworks Day 2015, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brizamartian/pseuds/brizamartian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine likes Japanese pop idols. And american ones apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time With Aomine and Katy Perry

“BABY YOU’RE A FIIIIIIIRE WOOOOOORK! COME ON SHOW ‘EM WHAAAAAAT YOUR WORTH! MAKE ‘EM SAY AH, AH-“ Aomine’s eyes nearly pop out of his head as he notices Kagami step into the gym with him. “….ah….”

“Aomine, why are you singing ‘Firework’?” Kagami stares at him in complete confusion.

“Uh…”

“You don’t even speak english.”

“I know!” he yells defensively.

“You really have a thing for pop idols don’t you? Even american ones. Hell, next you’ll be singing Miley Cyrus songs!” He laughs uproariously.

Aomine turns around and pouts, “I came in like a wreaking ball…” he sings to himself.


End file.
